Borrowed Time
by Morganeth Taren'drel
Summary: Wufei's trying to find peace in a field of flowers and Merian appears to help him let go of his past...


Borrowed Time

A/N: All of the lines in _Italics are the lines from the song, the reason Meiran only sings some is because they were too perfect to pass up (I personally picture Meiran saying the lines, not singing, I can't say she ever struck me as the type to sing). The other lines did work for Wufei but the last thing I wanted was for him to be singing back to her. (I'm sorry but that just seems so wrong!)_

Let me know what you think, if I butchered the characters or if you loved it. ^_^

E-mail me at [morganeth@canoemail.com][1] and I'll get back to you as soon as I can and now I feel like an answering machine _

Disclaimer: I still do not own Gundam Wing nor do I own the song 'Borrowed Time'

Borrowed Time

Wufei stood alone, this however was nothing new to him. He was always alone, and in truth preferred it that way. A small voice in the back of his mind mocked him, perhaps at one time he had wished to be alone but now the feeling was not so strong, though his pride still refused to let him rely on others.He stood at the edge of a field of flowers, the last place on earth the other pilots would expect to find him, for now nothing would disturb his peace. 

The afternoon sun streamed through the trees that surrounded his little sanctuary, and the songs of birds filled the air with their peaceful melody. Wufei allowed his mind to wander beyond the boundaries of earth, but within he felt no peace. He could not remember why he had come to this otherworldly place, so different from the battlefields he had come to know as his second home. The aroma of a thousand wild flowers filled his lungs, and brought forward images of a young woman. Wufei's heart clenched within his chest as he gazed out over the open field. Meiran sat within the bed of flowers her face seeming ageless and frozen in beauty, and she took his breath away.

She raised one small hand towards him, a smile upon her face, just as perfect as he remembered. "_Come and sit here by my side. For are time will soon be gone. And these tears I cannot hide. For it's your turn to move on." Wufei shook his head in shock, his mind not comprehending what it was he had heard, but he moved towards her all the same, his eyes showing clear everything he was feeling._He took her smooth fingers within his own callused ones; tears running silently down his face as she drew him to the ground beside her. Wufei looked into her eyes she was the woman he had been made to marry, a woman stronger and prouder than any other. She was a woman he had not respected. It had taken her death to open his eyes, to make him see who she truly was, it tore him up inside that he had been too blinded by his wounded pride, to save her life.

~_I know you were never really mine._

_You were given to me. _

_On borrowed time. _

_Now I shall stay here on my own._

_For I know you've been._

Called home~

"I always wanted to know…" her voice was so soft as she gently brushed away his tears, "if you were proud to have me for your wife?"

Wufei looked into his wife's dark eyes, and knew the answer instantly. She had fought harder than anyone to save their colony, she had lost her life because she refused to back down. He knew that he could not have been more proud of her, he only wished that they had had more time, so that she would have known then…If only…Wufei's onyx eyes focused in one Meiran's, leaning in he gently placed his lips over hers, allowing their tears to flow together.

~_Turn out the light_

_And let me love you _

_One more night_

_Hold me tight _

_Oh baby _

_Tell me everything _

Is gonna be alright ~

Wufei could feel Meiran's love flow through him, like the sweet pure sun upon his skin. He let his finger trail down her slim neck; it was an intimate gesture that before his pride would not allow him to display. Wufei looked down his eyes blurred with tears, his shoulders shuddered with his silent sobs, and he did everything he could to compose himself. But his heart felt torn, and his mind could think of nothing but her.

_~Now I know I must be strong _

_For what else can I do._

_Won't be easy to go one. _

_For I must learned to live. _

_Without you ~_

"Yes…" Wufei said softly in response to her question. He was very proud of her, he knew of no one stronger. His onyx eyes clouded over as images of what their life could have been together filled his vision, and he spoke without thought. "I only…" her beautiful lips curved into a small smile as she placed one finger over his lips he nodded silently understanding.

_~I know that life cannot be bought_

_And there's nothing I should fear_

_For you'll go no further than God_

_And God is very near~_

Meiran lay one pale hand against his face, and he could not stop the tears that came to his eyes, she felt so real. She gently took his head into her hands and brought it to rest upon her shoulder. Wufei closed his eyes as she began to run her fingers through his midnight black hair, pulling it loose form its customary ponytail. 

~_Turn out the light_

_And let me love you _

_One more night_

Hold me tight 

_Oh baby _

_Tell me everything _

Is gonna be alright

_Is gonna be alright ~ _

Meiran kissed Wufei's forehead and slowly climbed to her feet, Wufei felt horror grip his soul. She was leaving him again. Standing beside her in the now silent field of flowers he knew there was something he had to do before her could ever truly let her go. Turning Wufei pulled Meiran into his arms in a tight and loving embrace, an embrace that screamed his pain. He did not want to lose her again. "My Nataku…" As if their minds were one Wufei could feel her surprise and love wash over him, she kissed him once more deep and tender, allowing it to linger. But finally it had to end; she smiled up at him as she slowly backed out from the circle of his arms. 

"_Now it's time to let go. It's just part of the plan. So many answers we don't know. But some day we'll understand. Someday." Her form, once solid began to fade and Wufei could feel a piece of his broken heart leaving with her. He could not stand losing her again. The pain was just too great. Of all the battles he had fought and won, of all the injuries he had sustained, he did not think this was one he could walk away from. Wufei reached out one hand towards her retreating back, his legs refusing to let him follow, but Nataku had heard his silent plea, and turning, she locked her fingers with his._

~_Turn out the light_

_And let me love you _

_One more night_

_Hold me tight _

_Oh baby _

_Tell me everything _

Is gonna be 

_Alright~_

His fingers closed around nothingness, and Wufei found himself alone within the field though still no sound was heard. With a cry of pure anguish he dropped to the flower covered ground, his legs no longer willing to hold him. Looking up to the perfect sky above Wufei screamed his frustration, the pain of losing Nataku, his Nataku, burned both heart and soul. 

He felt it then, like the touch of new silk, and he knew Nataku was with him, though his onyx eyes could not see her, "I will always be waiting for you Chang." Her insubstantial fingers brushed his cheek, "and even now I am always here…"

_~Turn out the light_

_And let me love you _

_One more night _

_Oh baby _

_Tell me everything _

_Is gonna be alright ~****___

***end***

   [1]: mailto:morganeth@canoemail.com



End file.
